Thank God for Technology
by xAllxShexWrotex
Summary: Loliver oneshot. Lily is customizing ringtones in her phone. When Oliver wants to know what his is, she freaks. Will he find out?


"How about...this one?" Lily asked Miley, previewing a ring tone on her phone.

"No," Miley said, rolling her eyes and putting her head in her arms. They were sitting at a table at Rico's, and Lily was attempting to customize everyone's ringtones.

"C'mon," Lily said. "How about...this one!"

_This love,_

_Has taken its toll,_

_On me,_

_She's said goodbye,_

_Too many times before,_

_Her heart is,_

_Breaking in front of me,_

_But I have no choice,_

_Cause I won't say,_

_Goodbye anymore. _

"Hits a little close to home, Lil," Miley said with a wince. Lily nodded, grimacing, and pulled up another song.

"This one's perfect!" Lily exclaimed.

_We laughed out loud till we cried,_

_And the tears were sweet,_

_Midnight melted to morning,_

_A moment,_

_Faded to memory,_

_All these days,_

_Just slip away through our fingers,_

_So don't let go,_

_Hold onto every moment..._

"Perfect," Miley grinned. "But I've gotta go. See ya later, Lils!"

Lily sighed as she watched her best friend walk away, now utterly bored. She scrolled through ringtones, idly trying to find one for Oliver. She suddenly grinned, happy. Oliver would never hear what his custom ringtone was on Lily's phone, because if he was calling her, he wouldn't be _with _her, would he?

_My best friend's hot,_

_My best friend's hot,_

_No matter what I do,_

_He won't love me..._

She bought it, giggling, and set it as the ringtone. Just as she was putting her phone away, none other then Oliver bounded up to her.

"Hey Lily Pad," he greeted. Lily smiled at the nickname, which he had given her far before stupid Lu-kiss-every-girl-in-school.

"Hey Ollie Pop," she replied, ruffling his hair.

"What are you up to?" Oliver asked, leaning forward in the chair.

"Oh, just customizing ringtones," Lily said back, now idly scrolling through her phone and looking at all the ringtones she'd bought.

"What's mine?" he asked eagerly, grabbing her cell phone.

"No!" she said, snatching it back. Oliver reached for it, and Lily leapt out of the chair, breaking out in a sprint.

Oliver was close behind her, quickly gaining, while she tried her hardest to get away from him, cracking up laughing as she dodged people and faked Oliver out.

"I'm gonna get you!" Oliver growled, coming after her full speed. He tackled her easily onto the sand, while Lily shrieked. He began to tickle her, and she was powerless against him, pinned underneath him. That, and his close proximity was suddenly impairing Lily's brain processes.

He finally stopped tickling her, and when she managed to look up at him, her blue eyes widened. He was holding her phone casually in his right hand, still straddling her.

"Lacey, Lauren, Lorelai..." he murmured, going through her contacts. Lily cringed when he said, "Aha! Ollie Pop!"

When he clicked the button, Lily stiffened in anticipation.

_Would you apologize to me,_

_To me,_

_To me,_

_For being such a tease,_

_A tease,_

_A tease,_

_I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might,_

_Like. _

_My best friend's hot,_

_My best friend's hot,_

_No matter what I do,_

_He loves me not..._

Lily used all of her strength, planting both palms on Oliver's stomach, and sent him toppling off of her. She sprinted down the beach, back toward her house, not looking back to see Oliver's reaction.

Oliver, lying on his back in the sand, was grinning like he never had before. Lily thought he was hot! Possibly even liked him! He'd been waiting for this since the fourth grade!

It was then that he realized Lily was gone; he had been so ecstatic, he hadn't realized just how he had ended up on his back. Oliver took a look at her phone in his hand, then slowly pulled out his own, a slow, sly smile spreading over his features.

Lily was lying on her bed, facing the ceiling when Oliver burst through her door, holding up her phone, and his. She sat up on her elbows, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

He gestured grandly to his phone before pressing the "send" button. Lily's phone started ringing, and Lily blushed, glaring at him. He then gestured grandly to Lily's phone, and he pushed the number "3", the speed dial for his cell phone, and pressed send.

_Like a gift from the heavens,_

_It was easy to tell,_

_It was love from above,_

_That could save me from hell,_

_She had fire in soul,_

_It was easy to see,_

_How the devil himself,_

_Could be torn outta me,_

_There were drums in the air,_

_As she started to dance,_

_Every soul in the room,_

_Keeping time with their hands..._

Oliver took a few steps toward her, and she sat up completely, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks flushed. He sat beside her cautiously, and took her hand gently.

"Oliver?" Lily breathed, confused.

"For the past five years, I've liked you so, so much, Lily," Oliver said shakily, looking up at her through his bangs. "I can't exactly be sure, because we're so young, but I'm almost positive that I'm in love with you, Lily Pad."

"I love you, too, Ollie Pop," Lily giggled, giving him a sweet kiss. Oliver lay back on her bed, dragging her with him. He kissed her once more.

"Thank God for technology," he said with a grin as she giggled.


End file.
